1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of controlling a write procedure of an electronic card inserted in the card connector.
2. The Related Art
Memory as a carrier of data storage, brings great of convenience for electronic and computer information industries. Especially as the signal, independent and temporary carrier of data storage, it can make up for the capacity of the main memory. The memory acting in a card tray is known as an electronic memory card. Accordingly, a card connector is often used for connecting the electronic cards with electronic products for realizing signal transmission between the electronic cards and the electronic products. And a requirement for the card connector is whether it can control the write procedure of the electronic card or not.